thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Raylee Corlera
Owned by YFS ahahaha. Info Name: Raylee Corlera Gender: Female District: 2 Age: 16 Weapon: Bow and Arrow, Sword, Dagger Appearance: Raylee is 5'5 with a slender build. She has long dark brown hair tied up in a pony tail almost all the time. She has green eyes and a sort of playful grin. ''' '''Strengths/skills: Raylee is good in combat, ranged or melee, she is very fast, and she is an excellent climber. Weakness(es): Raylee isn't stealthy, and she's easy to panic. Personality: Raylee is very trustworthy and honest, but shy and slightly nervous. However, she is easy to befriend and will be a very loyal and good friend. She is playful and will take joy when she is with those she likes, but when she kills, she does it solemly and quickly, not bearing to hear her victims screams of pain, preferring to make it painless and quick. She is not cruel like other careers, and only kills to prove her worth to her allies. However, she is merciful, and will let a helpless tribute escape, such as a feeble 12 year old. However, she is quick to panic in the most hard of situations, which could lead to her demise in the case of a disaster (being cornered by mutts, being trapped underwater, etc.). Backstory/History: Raylee was born in a household of poverty. Poor for a family in District 2, Raylee had to beg for food. Her mother and father died in a thunderstorm when she was 10, leaving Raylee and her brother Michael orphaned. Taken to an orphanage, Raylee was almost instantly bullied by the other girls, for being dressed in rags. Her hair was never done, unlike the other girls, and she didn't fit in. Her brother Michael was bullied also, slowly driving him mad. He transformed into a deranged psychopath due to being over bullied. Two boys were found hung by their entrails, Michael's initals carved into their corpses. Michael ran away, never to be found again. Not just the girls but the boys too picked on Raylee, the bullying getting much more violent and violent. They often questioned her sanity, due to Michael. One day however, Raylee was assualted by a violent group of the orphans. ''' '''They attacked Raylee, beating and scratching her. They shoved her into the mud, and began to torture her by forcing her head into a bucket of water. Raylee cried in sorrow and pain and most notabely fear. However, the violent group held her head in the bucket for too long, and Raylee's near death adrenaline kicked in. Anger flowed violently through her veins, as she found a hidden strength she didn't know she possessed. Combat of a worthy career. She sprang up, her green eyes turned into a more amber color. One boy tried to push her back down, but Raylee grabbed his arms and began to twist them in an awkward angle. He screamed out, as Raylee jumped back, picking a stone up. Most of the aggressors scrambled as soon as Raylee began to fight, except on pigheaded girl that was the ringleader of most of Raylee's bullying. She pulled a switchblade out of her sleeve, and swung at Raylee. Raylee's cheek was cut, and the girl jumped at her. Raylee quickly chucked the rock, hitting the girl in the forehead. She fell in the mud, out cold, when the caretakers arrived. "So your a violent girl, huh? This orphanage is for PEACE. Since you're 12 now, and you seem to be violent, we're sending you away to the career academy!" the head caretaker said. "But.. I just got mad! Please... don't send me there!" Raylee protested. "Nope, I've made up my mind! Pack your things and LEAVE, before you turn into your brother Michael!" the caretaker said, before shoving her out the door. "Peace... more like brutality." Raylee muttered, walking away from the oprhanage she so hated. When she arrived, Raylee was scared. Nervous. She was put into a room with other "violent" 12 year olds, two boys and another girl. A boy with a lot of scars and red hair spoke to Raylee first. "You don't look like the violent type. I'm Crimson. They sent me here for fighting others. I actually think it was a blessing." the boy said. "I'm Raylee. I was sent here because I fought back for once." Raylee replied. "Well, you'll be just fine. We all become killers for the games anyways. This here is Megan." Crimson said pointing to the black haired girl with grey eyes. "And this is Ignus." he says, pointing to a blonde kid with blue eyes. ''' '''The first day of training began. "Welcome our new iniates, Raylee, Crimson, Ignus, and Megan. Now, today, as we start training, if you're a new iniate, we'll find what weapon suits you best." A muscular man with black spiked hair said. "That's Argus. Won his games a few years back, dedicates himself to make others win." Crimson whispered. "You there, in the red hair. You seem to be talkative... how about you try first?" Argus said. Crimson walked up to the front, displaying the weapon rack. He picks a mace and turns back to Argus. "Ah, the Mace. A weapon of blunt justice and raw power. Go ahead, give it a swing." Argus says. Crimson swings the mace, knocking the human like dummy off it's feet. "Now you... the girl in the dark brown hair." Argus says, pointing at Raylee. "You pick." Raylee walked up to the stage, nervous as ever. She wasn't violent, she wouldn't survive one day. She never used a weapon in her life, albeit the rock she used to defend herself. She scanned over the rack, before picking up a bow. "The bow. One of the most powerful weapons in the arena. If you can master such a weapon, the games will be your's to control." Argus says. Raylee picks the bow up, carefully nocking an arrow. She aims steadily, taking a deep breath and holding it in. She focuses on her target, before she lets it fly. A pang of wood makes the other initates snicker. Raylee had hit the leg of the dummy. "No problem, you can practice. Feel the weapon as one of your own limbs. Use it like you do your arm, everyday. Practice with it, before the feeling of drawing an arrow feels natural." Argus said. Raylee shook her head. "I can't be a killer. I'm not that way..." she said fearful. "Then think of using it in a rightful way of justice." he said. It helped a little, as Raylee slept that night, thinking of how she would suceed, to survive, to be in the games. ' '''Years begin to pass. The first of her colleagues to volunteer was Ignus. Raylee, Crimson, and Megan watched the 14 year old Ignus butcher through the games. He got in the careers and scored an 8. He survived the bloodbath, and his training was paying off. On day 7 with 9 tributes remaining, Ignus and the rest of his allies perished to the Anti-Career's ambush at Dawn. Argus hung his head low, one of his prized pupils dead. Megan was closer to Ignus than Crimson or Raylee, and she volunteered the next year. ' '''Megan joined the careers, scoring a 9. She was good with an ax, and she took down two tributes alone in the bloodbath. The games proceeded on a good time, Megan scoring another kill on the third day of the games. She kept achieving the ranks, top 15, top 10, top 7. Megan almost survived through it all, however after she and the careers killed the last non career tribute. the 5 careers battled it out. Megan was the first to die in the initial betrayel, being too confused to react to what was happening. Raylee was sitting by Crimson in the career academy. Raylee had evolved into a beautiful girl, her green eyes becoming more prominent, her figure turning into a slender and in-shape career. Crimson had evolved, becoming very muscular and well built, the two coming very far in their career training. "Let's do it Crimson. We're going to volunteer, and win, to avenge Ignus and Megan." Raylee said. "I can feel it. The bow is like a part of me. I know the justice to kill with. I can do it. We can do it." she added on. "Alright Raylee. Bet you I can score higher than you." Crimson said. "Betcha you won't!" Raylee replied, rushing to the reaping. Raylee volunteered, but wasn't picked, an ugly macho girl who looked like a boy being picked instead. However, Crimson was picked when he volunteered, and Raylee was saddened and worried. She sat with Argus while watching Crimson. He had accomplished a lot more than Megan and Ignus. He had scored a 10, became the firm leader of the careers, and had the games in his finger tips. He killed 3 tributes right off the bat in the opening bloodbath. He killed 2 more as the games progressed. He outlived the other careers, until it was just him and the boy from 5. The fight was wild, both tributes equally matched. Raylee watched with bated breath as the boy from 5 and Crimson both equally bloodied each other up. By then, Crimson's leg was disabled as he used his spear as a makeshift crutch. The boy from 5's forearm was hanging on by a thread, and one of his eyes was swolen shut. Crimson had the boy done for, but in the moment, a strong wind blew, blowing Crimson down. "NO!" Raylee screamed, just as the boy from 5 brought his ax down onto Crimson's back. Raylee broke into tears, ignoring Argus as he tried to comfort her. Now 16, Raylee was alone, friendless, her best friend and secret lover dying due to dumb luck and favor of the gamemakers. That was Crimson's win. He deserved. Raylee trained harder, her drive of fury for Crimson boosting her. She knew she was ready as soon as most of her shots landed dead center bullseye. At 16, Raylee sat in the crowd, determined. She knew what she had to do, and she did it quickly. She shouted to the top of her lungs, this time not wanting to be overlooked. She volunteered, ready to go. Token: Sharktooth necklace Height: 5'5 Fears: Drowning, getting mauled by mutts. Alliance: Careers 'Pictures' Raylee RL.png|Raylee Real life Raylee.jpg|Anime avatar. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 2 Category:16 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer